


who is in control?

by megstiell



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Desk blowjobs, Explicit Language, M/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, my brainrot led to this, rufus is a slut we all know it, this is just pure filth, true to plot to an extent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megstiell/pseuds/megstiell
Summary: I give you, Cloud and Rufus' remake fight with a little spice.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	who is in control?

Rufus had awoken from a rather marvellous dream. He was mesmerised in fact. At the notion of taking over from his father. Emptying his pockets for the sake of avalanche was pure bliss. Satisfactory results occurred frequently, ever since they infiltrated Mako Reactor 5 and so on and so forth. 

Hiding this from his father is what made Rufus all the more thrilled. He could truly rebel from the shadows, it was his favourite past time as i’m sure everyone around him was aware of. 

Rufus’ interest in Cloud Strife occurred after getting his hands on footage from TV broadcasts of Avalanche “terrorising” Shinra buildings and whatever propaganda bullshit they were brainwashing civilians with. Rufus noticed that he seemed different from the others in that footage. 

His eyes. His fighting. His persona. His attitude. He was a SOLDIER. Or so it seemed. To Rufus. 

“Tseng-“ Rufus spoke up from his desk while observing the security cameras. 

“Yes, sir?” Tseng replied, looking up from doing his paperwork while sat adjacent to Rufus at his office desk. 

Rufus rested his head in his right hand and looked at Tseng. Tseng raised his eyebrow. 

“Is something wrong? What did you find from the footage?” Tseng spoke up, putting down his pen. 

Rufus laughed.  
“I just scanned the cameras and pulled up everyone’s individual file from this video with the face recognition. A power that i’m sure no-one, except us, in this facility knows we have-“ 

Tseng nodded. “And?” 

“I need to find out more about this...”  
He looks at the camera which is zoomed in focusing on Cloud’s features; 

“... Cloud Strife.” 

Tseng jotted down the name within his notes and got up to leave the room. 

“Of course sir, anything in particular you want to know?” He asked one final question before leaving to do errands and begin this task for the (then) VP. 

Rufus sighed, “Get me everything.” 

Tseng smiled in approval, “As you wish.” and he turned to leave. 

Rufus licked his lips and sat back and watched more of the security footage. 

‘Hah... interesting... very interesting... Oh I wonder....’ 

Rufus’ mind travelled miles and miles into scenarios of meeting and confronting Cloud Strife. These thoughts occurred so often in Rufus’ mind he merely lost track of time. 

One night, not long after the footage of Avalanche was released and he heard word of the trio from Avalanche infiltrating Shinra HQ to rescue a friend, he received a phone call. 

“Hey boss, I, uh, I don’t know why they wanted ME of all people to tell you this but uh-“ Reno hesitated. 

“Say it. Reno.” Rufus commanded. 

Reno panicked slightly, “Uh, The president, w- well your Father. He is... dead. He’s believed to have been attacked by an intruder unrelated to the Avalanche trio.. though we think they may be involved in some way.” Reno finished explaining. 

On the other side of the phone a nervous Reno awaited his boss’ response, his boss however was smiling brightly and looking very happy which was in complete antithesis to the entire situation. 

“You ok boss?” Reno finally asked. 

Rufus cleared his throat. “What of the Trio? Are they still here?” 

“Yeah. On the rooftop. Whaddaya say? We got the all-clear to kick their asses for good old-fashioned revenge boss?” Reno chuckled. 

Rufus laughed “We? Haha, Oh Reno, i’ll do this myself...” 

He hung up. 

Minutes later, Reno and his partner Rude secured their boss’ position with backup and his trusty canine companion Dark Nation. She was there for support as well as a helping hand. 

“You sure you wanna do this personally, boss?” Reno asked with curiosity as Rufus was about to step out from the Helicopter into what he could only assume was going to be a standoff with Cloud Strife. 

All Rufus could do was simply play with his coins and laugh before stepping out onto the rooftop. 

Minutes pass and Rufus catches a glimpse of Cloud. Curiosity eating away at him as Cloud attacks his Shinra soldiers and gives him eye contact as if addressing and inviting him into a showdown. He gave into his curiosity; 

“You’re a SOLDIER, aren’t you?” Rufus asked, tilting his head to examine Cloud in person.  
His tone grew slightly seductive.  
“Which would of course mean, that i own you.” 

The man watched as Cloud grew into a smirk. 

‘Fuck’ he thought internally. 

“Ex-SOLDIER... i quit” Cloud replied. 

The pair duelled it out dramatically upon the rooftop of Shinra HQ on that gloomy night amongst an ominous dark midgar sky. Rufus gave in soon after Cloud had finished fighting DN as well as showing off his skills fighting him personally. 

Rufus’ smug side comments to Cloud included things such as; “Let’s make this a night to remember” and “naughty naughty...” just enough to drop hints that there was tension amongst the two. But Cloud knew that already. 

... “Stop it.” Cloud demanded. Coming to a jolt when Rufus leapt towards him ready to attack. 

“Oh?” Rufus responded. 

“I said stop it. Tell them to leave.” Cloud replied, his eyes following the helicopters above them both and then the Shinra soldiers surrounding them. And even Rufus’ dog DN. 

Rufus signals for his men to leave and for them to escort Dark back to his living quarters. 

“Everything ok Boss?” Reno asks calling him on his phone as soon as he could. 

“Yes. Stop bothering us” Rufus replied ending the call momentarily. 

Rude sighed hearing the tone of voice from his boss through his partner’s phone. He flew away, others trailing behind him. It was just Rufus and Cloud now. 

“Shall we take this inside?” Rufus asked Cloud, hands signalling for Cloud to walk towards the president’s old office. Literally minutes after his father was killed. 

As they walked in and Cloud looked around for any suspicious play, Rufus stated whilst looking at his father’s chair; 

“That belongs to me now.” He spoke triumphantly of course. 

“Congratulations.” Cloud replied sarcastically. “Do you have an off button?” He joked. 

“How did you figure out that you turned me on?” Rufus teased. 

“Read you like a book... Mr President” Cloud continued to tease. Unsure of why he was doing this but, with everything else going on he dared not question his morals at this point as he watched Rufus sit in his father’s chair. 

“I could get used to this” Rufus chuckled adjusting himself in the chair. 

“Take a seat” he suggested, pointing to his lap, “and i’ll let you reunite with your friends as soon as i’m done with you.” 

Cloud smirked again removing his buster sword from his back. 

“Was this your plan all along?” He asked, walking towards Rufus. 

Rufus laughed. “Of course it wa-“

Rufus was cut off by Cloud grabbing him by his collar and shoving him face first onto his father’s desk. 

“You need to work on your reflexes Mr President” he spoke whilst bending down and whispering in Rufus’ ear while he’s bent over the desk. 

“W-well. Cloud. What brought this on?” He smirked. 

“Just dealing with the trash thats been destroying the planet” he answered in Rufus ear, sending chills down his spine. 

Rufus laughed and purposely arched his back so his ass makes contact with Cloud’s crotch. Cloud’s breath hitches an Rufus laughs while Cloud shoves Rufus’ head onto the desk. 

“What was that for? What you trying to get out of me?” Cloud asked, his hands trailing down Rufus’ back, eventually reaching his behind. “Quickly, tell me”. 

Rufus could easily retaliate but why spoil the fun? He spoke up and answered truthfully. 

“I want to see what you can do, Strife.” 

Rufus referring to Cloud on a last name basis made Cloud realise that Rufus had done his research. And this angered him. Not only was the new President of Shinra conducting research on him in private, but also being a physical tease. He had to be punished. 

“Who are you calling Strife?” He asks. He’s unsure where all this confidence and anger came from but he isn’t questioning it. Not at all. Not now. Why would he? He’s got the new president at his mercy. He can do whatever the fuck he wants. 

Cloud once again traced his hands down Rufus’ back eventually meeting his ass. He slams his hand across Rufus’ backside as hard as he can. Rufus yells out. 

“Strife! Fuck! What was that for?” Rufus teased. “Do it again. You know you want to.” 

Cloud bit his lip and shook his head. 

“This isn’t for you” he spoke as he struck Rufus’ ass for the second time. “This is for me.” 

And a third time. “This is for the planet”. Rufus gasped again, moaning slightly as he laughs with his head still pressed against the table. Drool beginning to trickle down his mouth. “Oh! Please! I’ll be good!” He sarcastically teased. Secretly enjoying every moment of this scenario. 

Cloud comes in with a fourth strike. “And this one, is for enjoying this you filthy bastard”. This strike hitting Rufus so hard he shakes and jolts forward. His crotch rubbing against the table causing more friction. Rufus’ erection was so visible as it was manifesting the moment he teasingly rubbed himself against Cloud. 

Cloud shoved Rufus back onto the chair and began to unbuckle his belt. 

“I really wish you would shut the fuck up” he boasts as he grabbed Rufus by the front locks of his hair and shoved his talkative mouth into Cloud’s cock, which, to his disbelief, was slightly hard from enjoying the tease from Rufus. 

Rufus took Cloud in his mouth with great ease despite being forced into it at first. His head bobbed up and down and his tongue licked around the tip, causing Cloud to shudder with sensitivity. 

“Ah! F-fuck. Don’t you-“ Cloud began. He gripped Rufus by the hair and shoved his head further down his cock as he eventually sat back on the desk as Rufus eventually dropped to his knees.  
“Don’t you tease me.” Cloud demanded looking down at a very aroused Rufus who maintained steady eye contact with Cloud as he began to lick around Cloud’s tip before taking him whole in his mouth yet again. His pace getting faster and faster. Cloud couldn’t help but buckle his hips in time with Rufus’ movements. 

Cloud gripped the back of Rufus’ head and he began to fuck his face. The thrust getting faster and faster yet again. 

“Mr... President. H- fuck. Mr President, who would have thought you were a cock whore, huh?” Cloud joked. Seriously baffled at his sudden confidence and libido. 

Rufus took Cloud’s red and pulsating cock out of his mouth as a sign of denying him his finish as he answered “Hmmm, I always have been Cloud. You just needed to rub me the right way” Rufus teased. 

He now began to use his hands to pump Cloud’s painfully erect cock that was begging for release. 

Rufus laughed. “Finish on my face, Strife”

Rufus was still comfortably sat on his knees in front of the office desk. 

Cloud admiring Rufus’ bravery to still try and dominate the situation, simply stated “No, I’ll finish in your mouth instead.” As he removed Rufus’ hands and shoved his head down onto his sensitive snd needy cock once more. Cloud refused to orgasm this entire time but he was depriving himself so bad he could feel his orgasm flowing through his body. The more Rufus sucked and licked around him, the more sensitive he became. He was beginning to see stars as Rufus wrapped his tongue around his tip once more and he finally came. 

Upon releasing himself inside Rufus’ mouth, he noticed Rufus swallowed pretty much everything except for whatever was left on his neat jacket. 

Cloud, looking shocked at himself as his chest heaved up and down with himself still on display for Rufus to see, watched as the president rose from his knees, took out a handkerchief to wipe his jacket and his mouth. 

“Well Strife, thank you for showing me what you can do.” He expressed, the gratitude flowing from his lips as he excused himself from the room. 

Cloud dressed himself and readied his sword on his back once again in hopes of meeting up with the others. How long did that take? Will he even find them again? Was this Rufus’ plan from the start? The ‘SOLDIER’ persevered on and left the room, sighing in disbelief that even when he thought he could control Rufus Shinra, he still bit back at the conclusion.

**Author's Note:**

> it was 4am, i had a brainrot, just pure filth i hope you liked it (i still dont know how to write smut well).


End file.
